memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Borg characters
List of Star Trek: Borg characters. Q :Played by John de Lancie. Starfleet Nikolai Andropov was the commanding officer of the . Bennington Biraka Commander was a Human Starfleet officer who served as the ship's counselor on board the USS Righteous. He apparently was a champion horse-jumper. Qaylan Furlong was a Starfleet cadet who was born in 2358. His father, Ralph Furlong, was killed at the Battle of Wolf 359. Ten years later, with another conflict against the Borg looming, Q offered Qaylan a chance to go back in time and inhabit the body of a Bijani tactical officer named Sprint and attempt to save his father. Ralph Furlong Lieutenant was a Human Starfleet officer who served as the flight control officer on board the Righteous. In the original timeline, at Wolf 359, Ralph Furlong was engaged in battle with the Borg with his fellow crew and was killed by them. Thaddeus Quint Doctor was the chief medical officer on board the Righteous. Q found he liked Quint's sarcastic personality, and assumed his role in history, with only the player being able to see that it was actually Q. In his role as Quint, Q saved Sprint allowing history to be changed by the player/Sprint and provides advice, including giving Sprint a medkit that allows him to resist assimilation by putting himself in a Bijani Pain Trance. Q as Quint shows a sense of doom in regards to the upcoming Battle of Wolf 359, which apparently matches Quint's own personality. After time is reset, Q reveals himself and restores Quint who neither knows, nor wishes to know, what has happened. Shoreham Lieutenant served as the cadet instructor on board the . Coris Sprint Lieutenant was a Bijani Starfleet officer who served as the security chief on board the Righteous. ''Four hours before the Enterprise arrived at Wolf 359, Sprint tried to defend the ship from a Borg infiltration and was killed, leaving a young inexperienced ensign to replace him. When Q gave Qaylan the opportunity to save the ship and crew, he had the cadet assume his identity. Once the Righteous was spared from its destruction at Wolf 359, Q did not bring back Sprint, stating that he was destined to die. Sprint was friends with Targus and Furlong in their days at the academy. Anastasia Targus Ensign was the tactical officer on board the ''Righteous. She required a neural implant to recover from the effects of a previous disease. This implant was apparently Borg-compatible. Cheyenne science officer This '''science division officer' served aboard the USS Cheyenne and was passed in front of the turbolift. Borg First of Four First of Four was the Borg designation assumed by Q in his interactions with Qaylan/Sprint. Second of Four Second of Four was a Borg drone who served on the Borg cube that participated at Wolf 359. Prior to the battle he had stowed away on board the Righteous, and who had masked his presence from the ship's sensors. Qaylan/Sprint and Ralph Furlong discovered the Borg and eventually killed him in one of the ship's access tunnels. Theta K7 Theta K7 was a Borg drone who served on the Borg cube that participated at Wolf 359. He fought against the Righteous away team consisting of Sprint, Targus, and Furlong during their away mission to the cube. Third of Four Third of Four was the Borg designation given to Qaylan/Sprint following his assimilation in several of the various scenarios presented to Qaylan by Q. Category: Non-canon characters